Hotaru's Gone Crazy
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Rini (don't wanna use Chibi-Usa) and Hotaru are watching a weird-ass tv show, what happens when Hotaru gets pissed? (Parody of Eminem's My Dad's gone Crazy)


I don't own shit!  
  
Hello boys and girls, today we are gonna talk about best friend relationships. Do you have a friend? I'll bet you do, whos your bitch?  
  
Rini: 'Taru what are you doing?  
  
Hotaru and Rini : Okay then! Everybody listen up!  
  
Hotaru: I'm goin' to hell! Who's comin' with me???!?  
  
Rini: Somebody please help her! I think my dad's gone crazy...  
  
There's no mountain I can't climb, there's no tower too high, no plane that I can't learn how to fly what do I gotta do to get through to you, to show you there ain't nothin' I  
  
can't take the silence glaive to? Fuckin' brains, dumb-ass youmas, I cut'em off, and got'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar inside of a hall with my framed autographed sunglasses with Souichi's name on my drag wall, I'm out the closet, I've been lyin' my ass off All this time me and Usagi been fuckin' with panties off (Lick it, Taru). So tell Michi and Ruka to back off before I do tha revolution and blast off and launch one at these youmas and that's all blow every fuckin thing except Juuban on the map off.  
  
When will it stop? When will I knock the crap off? Rini, tell 'em baby,( Hotaru's Lost It!!)  
  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy A little help from Little Rini, won't you tell 'em baby Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Rini  
  
  
  
It's like Souichi's always told me, rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana  
  
rana rana and heart crystals and goddammit you little muthafucker if you ain't got nuthin' nice to say then don't say nuthin' uh...fuck that shit bitch eat a muthafuckin' dick, chew on a prick and lick a million muthafuckin' cocks per second, I'd rather be in an alley being raped I'd rather be a pussy whipped bitch, eat Rini, and have Rini's lips glued to my face with a clit ring in my nose then throw the death bows quit givin' me my ammo. Can't you see why I'm so mean? If y'all leave me alone this wouldn't be my M.O. I wouldn't have to go, eenee, meenee, meini, mo, catch Ruka by her toe, man  
  
I don't know no more. am I the only fuckin' one who's weird any more? Taru...  
  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy A little help from Little Rini, won't you tell 'em baby Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Rini  
  
  
  
My sadness can make you cry, like fuckin rain, can make you dry your eyes with the same pain see what you're seein' is a genius at work, which to me isn't work, so it's  
  
easy to misinterpret it at first cus when I speak, it's tongue-in-cheek, I'd yank my fuckin' teeth before I'd let a youma violate me I'd slice my gums, get struck by Mistress 9 twice at once and die and come back as Souichi Tomoe's son and walk around the rest of my life spit on, and kicked and hit with shit everytime I fought like Minako Aino as soon as "Sailor V" comes on. More pain inside of my brain than the eyes of a little girl inside of a plane aimed at the World Trade, standin' on Ami's grave, screamin' at the sky, till clouds gather, it's Clyde Tomoe and Bonnie Chiba and that's pretty much the gist of it, Mimete's pissed but Hotaru loves it. Silence Glaive stashed in 2 seaters with youma eaters I don't blame you, I wouldn't let Rini listen to me neither...  
  
There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy A little help from Little Rini, won't you tell 'em baby Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me Rini: I think Hotaru's gone crazy There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Rini  
  
Rini: Crazy Ha Ha Ha You're Funny Taru!  
  
Read and Review 


End file.
